Mario Party Random 2
Mario Party Random 2 is the sequel to Mario Party Random. You can chose from OVAR 9000 Characters!!!!1!!!1 And the characters' sizes are different for each board. Don't ask why, it just works. Boards Daisy's Greenhouse You randomly become tiny! YAY! You get lost inside a greenhouse- you must explore in search of Stars to escape! Watch out for Piranna Plants! Herman's Mail Room You're still tiny! You accidentally fall into the mailbox and are sent to Herman's Mail Room! You can open packages, boxes and letters to find Stars! Bikini Bottom You grow to normal size. You can go into buildings to find items, coins, and sometimes Stars! Skiddley Whiffers This is the second form of Danville. Just like in the first game, You can go into four places: Doofenshmirtz's Lair, Perry's Lair, Phineas and Ferb's house, and the Googaplex Mall! You can find items and coins in them. You must ring the Victory Bell, after that you can wet as many stars as you can buy! You can ring the bell as many times as you need. Chickenland You go through Phineas and Ferb's portal to Chickenland!!! There's lots of Fried Chicken here! And KFCs! Enter a KFC to recieve coins and sometimes items! Stars are scattered around the land. Comet Observatory You blast off to Rosalina's Comet Observatory! Explore, talk to Lumas, meet Rosalina, and trade coins to various Lumas for Stars! Bowser's Banland Bowser transports you to Bowser's Banland, a random mashup world with lots of EVIL! Look out, because most Green ? Spaces trigger a villian to appear and attack! And lemons! Minigames TBA Characters Playable Characters MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Daisy.jpg|Daisy Peach.png|Peach Toad_abc.png|Toad 504px-016sonic.jpg|Sonic 082tails.jpg|Tails Amy 12.jpg|Amy Link's scream.png|Link 46px-Adult princess zelda, (OoT).png|Zelda Gaepora3.png|Gaepora King-harkinian-193951.jpg|The King Kirby.jpg|Kirby Meap.png|Meap Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Officialperry.png|Perry/Agent P Why do my nostrils whisper to me.jpg|Candace Anime.isabella.jpg|Isabella Baljeet studying.png|Baljeet Buford.png|Buford Monogram XD.png|Major Monogram Spongebobtrollface.png|Spongebob Squarepants Clipart 21.gif|Patrick Squidward.jpg|Squidward Mr_Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs Garfieldbook.jpg|Garfield OdieCG.png|Odie Jon_Arbuckle3.jpg|Jon Captain mochlum's angry.png|LEGO Pirate CookieDough.jpg|UNBAKED COOKIE DOUGH! Unlockable Characters 150px-Oldytoad!.PNG|Toadsworth (Win four Boards as Toad) Classic Sopnic Coole.png|Classic Sonic (Win one Board using Sonic) And GPSs.png|Recolor Sonic! (Get hit with berries in Daisy's Greenhouse two times) Nermal.jpg|Nermal (Win once at any board) MOAR.png|MOAR Krabs (Have to most Stars AND Coins by the end of the Board) HermanPost.jpg|Herman Post (Complete the Herman's Mail Room Board) Rosalina.jpg|Rosalina (Complete the Comet Observatory Board) 636px-Zebra puppetmaster.jpg|Talking Zebra (Find Badbeard's Island on the Danville Board) Spongebobmad.jpg|MAD Spongebob (Win one Board using SpongeBob) F.jpg|Pinhead (Lose one Board using Patrick) Pat back.jpg|Patback (Win one Board using Patrick) Not handsome.jpg|Ugly Squidward! (Win one Board using Squidward) Ugly face.jpg|Handsome Squidward! (Lose one Board using Squidward) Villains Bowser-haunts-your-fridge.gif|Bowser 200px-Ganondorf (Twilight Princess).png|Ganondorf Robotnik 38.png|Dr. Eggman Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Doofenshmirtz Shadow sg.png|Shadow ImagesPOPO.jpg|Barney InvertPhin.png|Dark Phineas and Ferb Wilfre idle.gif|Wilfre Salem.jpg|Salem Spaces Here are the types of spaces. BlueSpace.png|Blue Space: +3 Coins RedSpace.png|Red Space: -3 Coins GreenSpace.png|Green ? Space: Summons an event based on location and board MemeSpace.png|Meme Space: Summons a meme! RandomSpace.png|Random Space: Summons an entirely random and unexpected event BowserSpace.png|Bowser Space: Summons a Bowser event Items Fried-chicken.jpg|Fried Chicken: Makes targeted player lose a turn RandomDiceBlock.png|Random Dice Block: A Dice Block that can roll a wide variety of events Psnshrm.jpg|Half Mushroom (Cursed Mushroom): Turns your dice block into one that is only numbered 1-5 Super-mario-mushroom-o.jpg|Super Mushroom: Gives you an extra dice block (so you use two dice blocks on that turn) GoldenMushroom.jpg|Golden Mushroom: Gives you two extra dice blocks (so that you use three in total on that turn) WarpPipe.png|Warp Pipe: Warps you to a random location on the board StarPipe.png|Star Pipe: Warps you to the Star CookieDough.jpg|Unbaked Cookie Dough!: Makes you awesome! (Makes you invincible to all bad events) Memes Memes are Internet Memes. They may bring good or bad events. ShoopLaser.png|Shoop da Whoop (Uncommon): Either Lasers you or a player of your choice; laser takes away 10 Coins EPIC FACE 332477.png|Awesome Face (Rare): Gives you a Star Weegee.png|Weegee (Uncommon): Freezes you with Stare, making you lose a turn Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta (Legendary): Gives you OVAR 9000 Coins THIS IS SPARTA.jpg|Spartan (Common): Either gives or takes away 10 Coins Full screen nyan.png|Nyan Cat (Rare): Creates a bridge from your current space to the Star More stuff to come! Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Video Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Party Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Memes